1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission, in particular an integral transmission. The invention further relates to a geared compressor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmissions, in particular integral transmissions are known in a multitude of designs.
They are part of machine lines for driving of compressors. Reference is made to the documentations listed below:
EP 2 128 448 A2
EP0 0440 902 A1
EP 0602 491 B1
Transmissions of this type are generally whereby a driving shaft that is connected with a drive unit in the embodiment of an electric motor or a turbine, and that is equipped with a helical driving gear that engages at least indirectly with two or more driven gears. The driven gears are connected with driven shafts for co joint rotation or are integral with them; said shafts being connected for co-joint rotation with the impellers of the compressors.
One design is already known from EP1691081B1 wherein the driving gear is arranged as an intermediate gear between a driven gear and a gear designated as a large gear. The gearing down to low speed occurs via the large gear. In addition to a substantial overall width, the loads acting upon the driving gear require an appropriate design, in particular with regard to the tooth system and mounting.
What is needed in the art is a transmission, in particular an integral transmission of the type described at the beginning that, besides a small size, is characterized by an optimized load distribution.